1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a body of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication (kokai) No. 62-43,820, the body of an automotive vehicle is structured in such a manner that the roof is provided with a roof opening extending transversely outward, continuously to and integrally with a side opening. The roof opening is closed or opened with a lid member so disposed as to pivot downwards or upwards, and the side opening is closed or opened with a side door with a sash mounted thereto. This arrangement can provide an open feeling more than conventional canvas top cars, because the roof is made wide open when the lid member is opened.
Demands are still made, however, to enjoy a more open feeling during travelling. In order to satisfy such demands, one idea arises that the sash is removed from the side door.
The removal of the sashes from the side doors, however, may cause side glass window panels to vibrate during travelling due to a so-called suction phenomenon, and the problem with the sealing between the lid member for closing the roof opening and the side window glass panels may occur.